User talk:Imouto-tan
, there is rarely a time when you cannot find me in the Chat but on the off chance that I'm not there feel free to drop me a message and I'll get back to you asap. Remember to Sign your comments please Say, is it okay if I ask you for an idea of a power now? P.S. Sorry about you dealing with Death horseman94. I don't know what has gotten into her... CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:36, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Reoriented Landing: The ability to land in any orientation, like while one is lying on their side before landing on the side of a wall or while landing while upside down onto an upside down surface, and diagonal surfaces and other ones too. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:46, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:48, June 24, 2019 (UTC) "She just deleted my message to you about her and for some reason I can't revert it back to how it was previously Imouto 23:46, June 24, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan" So you just deleted the whole argument... "9. Do not edit the User pages of others. First time gets a warning, second time gets block. :9a. This includes other peoples messages on Talk-page." Considering how many times I've told that I don't have any authority or interest on discord, why do you two keep bringing me you personality-clash argument there? Quite frankly my opinion on you gets blow every time you do it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:46, June 25, 2019 (UTC) This whole thing is starting to remind me of some kind drama-series, possibly high-school one... I always hated those. So... instead of dealing with your personal hate-fest, I simply ask which of you is willing to put this site over your personal issues and actually do the right thing to make this wikia better place? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:00, June 25, 2019 (UTC) When you post, add the Signature-link (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) It's blue. Apparently more than one server will cause both wither, which wouldn't surprise me at all. So if you want that happen, go ahead. And please stop messing with the front-page already. I have to listen complains every time you do that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:23, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Usual suspect like you guessed. Also, turns out that was about the Custom-DiscordChat-id. Sorry about the misunderstanding. I hope that one is cleared up as well? I've wondered about if I should demote you both few times, but the general argument that would follow that... well, I have this thing about not kicking the ant-hill. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:47, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Here is another power idea of mine. Contact Force Defiance: Contact forces, in physics, are forces that require contact with something like a surface of the ground or an object. With this power, the user can defy contact forces and not need to make contact with the surface with anything. They are still affected by gravity to the point that their body and feet are a distance above the ground not touching while still being pulled towards the center of the Earth, and they can't really fly or levitate. They can also interact with objects from a short distance without touching them, like for manual tasks. What do you think? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 21:33, June 25, 2019 (UTC) It is a part of Physics Manipulation, as forces are physics. As for Telekinesis, it would be short distance only. Plus, the user can't use telekinesis to move themselves or defy gravity, as they are still bound by it to a degree. They still have to use their muscles and body for just about everything else. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 21:39, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 21:43, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Asked if Dh is willing to go for demotion to defuse that source of problems. Let's see how that goes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:28, June 26, 2019 (UTC) That's quite mature position, but frankly one-sided demotion with this obvious personality clash really isn't a good idea. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:43, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Death horseman94 has agreed to be demoted, give me a word and I can get this done. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:35, June 26, 2019 (UTC) OK, both of you are Content, Discussions and hat moderators. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:57, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Because I'm not going to give either of you advantage on here... and to keep any reason to bitch about it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:09, June 26, 2019 (UTC) M Yeesss... that avoiding each other did work so well... I got so many messages and complains to prove that one. If they have that much problem with you being willing to sacrifice your position for the sake of this site, they aren't really that interested about it or your free will. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:24, June 27, 2019 (UTC) So has the messing around with Community-corner ended or is there going to be more breaking of the Admin Rules? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:24, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Hey Nat, what sort of mutant type do you think that Ghouls from the Tokyo Ghoul universe and their Kakujas fall into in Mutant Physiology? Also, speaking of Ghouls from Tokyo Ghoul, more specifically, the Kakuja Ghouls, don’t they count as users to Mutant Physiology? --Chris Urena (talk) 05:06, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 03:55, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Which is what I am trying to exlain that there is no escaltion here actually. Meta Power Immunity shouldn't be resistant to meta immunity bypassing as they are liteally the meta versions of PI and IB and PI as you know simply can't resist IB, so, their meta versions should be the same. Similarly, there should a meta version of BI as the only means to counter MIB just like for normal level powers, the only power that can counter IB is BI, nothing more nothing less. This is what we were trying to do, we were changing MPI so that it cannot resist MIB and the only means to counter MIB would be MBI, that's all. There was no escalation, only the powers were being changed to follow their original counterpartsNekron2 (talk) 15:40, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Welp, since you seem to have decided to deal with this between yourselves... have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:43, July 14, 2019 (UTC) but that caused a mess in the wiki for a while, that's why I say it's a bad idea.~~User talk:Arquetion that does not justify what they are about to do, imagine the enormous amount of complaints they will have for trying to do it, all for trying to fix something that was never broken, I know for experience, that's why I tell you that the idea they have is bad, They would be ruining the wiki for everyone.~~User talk:Arquetion ironic because you had to correct the disaster you caused, for that there are rules of the wiki to prevent this type of situations from happening.~~User talk:Arquetion also the idea as such is not viable, since to be able to acer all that would have to make massive editions in too many pages after the elimination of many pages, and changes in various powers. the idea as such is not viable and more with the disaster of the transcendent pages.~~User talk:Arquetion there are rules for a reason, a better idea would be to differentiate the transcendent powers of their normal versions so that they are more varied in execution.~~User talk:Arquetion I am sure that no user will like this kind of changes that are to be made to the pages and to the wiki in general, they would eliminate the purpose of the transcendent, meta and absolute pages.~~User talk:Arquetion It did not work for you the first time, why are you sure this time? you would also be eliminating templates for new powers.~~User talk:Arquetion At this point, wikia is going to be dead, since nobody will want to make new powers now with so many restrictions in progress. actions like that defeat the whole reason why wikia was created. As there is no more freedom to design anything new.~~User talk:Arquetion the powers are what makes this wiki special, although not all the pages are new ideas, there are still enough to qualify. imouto you have to understand one thing what you are about to do is not very different from what you did a year ago you were making the same mistake. People who do not learn from their past will be destined to repeat it.~~User talk:Arquetion the standard that you and other users that you are trying to establish means that potentially many pages are going to disappear which would make the wiki have few pages, I will have to tell the fandom team then to eliminate this wikia, since it does not open more creativity.~~User talk:Arquetion You say that you're not doing this for the benifit of one person but you indeed are doing this for the benifit of a few people. I mean you got backlash last year from all the page creators, so, i don't see how this is benifiting the wikia if the very people who create 90% of the pages are unhappy with a decision. This didn't work the first time, you think that a second time with even more massive no. of page deletions will work? Plus, you say if we work as one, who exactly are "we" here? The same people who would be pissed off for getting their pages deleted for fixing something that isn't broken? The pages are fine the way they are, people like Transcendent pages of vampires, elves, ghosts, etc. After all these not only have plenty users but also qualify as legit powers. And, yeah if this thing begins happening then Arquetion won't be the only one ging to the fandom staff, and no this is not a threat or warning, just saying what will happen if you piss off too many people which will definitely be the case.Nekron2 (talk) 18:34, July 14, 2019 (UTC) according to you, we are all wrong to prevent a disaster.~~User talk:Arquetion imouto the only thing I ask is that you do not commit the same disaster that you caused last time, the kuo himself said no to all this. We simply do not want outraged users because you and other users deleted your pages. Consider what kind of disorder, for example, improved resistance. The same with immortality and basically all powers with levels.~~User talk:Arquetion Well, the users that don't fit can just be removed. Just because a power has few users doesn't mean that it can't be legit power. By your logic Absolute Destruction should also be deleted as literally none of the users have ever demonstrated the ability. Also, Kuopiofi has already replied to Alissa that this won't be happening.Nekron2 (talk) 19:05, July 14, 2019 (UTC) A better idea would be to improve the pages so that they differ from their base power.~~User talk:Arquetion I didn't find anything out of place in these pages.~~User talk:Arquetion Chimerism And Multi-Hybridism are not the same thing Imouto, one has to do with animals, MH has to do with a larger variety of species supernatural and otherwise. Can you place it back so I can fix that please Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) 04:48, July 15, 2019 (UTC) Very well then 05:05, July 15, 2019 (UTC) Reality also hasn't changed since the beginning of time, and yet we have Primordial Reality Manipulation, which, as I was trying to, but failed to say, is what Primordial Physics Manipulation is more like. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 14:12, July 15, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 14:14, July 15, 2019 (UTC) I am not sure if we have a power like Exertion Defiance: Balanced Exertion only works on balanced forces that do not cause motion, and Physical Force Defiance covers many other types of physical forces. As for Negative Mass Body, basically, it allows for gravity defiance, and also, with negative mass, when you push something, instead of pushing it away, it comes toward your hand as if you pulled it. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 01:44, July 20, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 01:48, July 20, 2019 (UTC) do you have a link to the discord which is valid? and what is to be done about the top 10 powers page? 22:38, July 23, 2019 (UTC)Samaxe123 Hey, Imouto-tan, how are these? World Tilting: The ability to manipulate gravity by tilting the world around oneself, either literally or by illusion. With this power, one could tilt the world so a flat surface becomes a slope, allowing the user to run faster, or the user can flip the world so the ground is above them, so that they fall down into the sky and eventually the atmosphere. The user can also make it so the world's ground is on the side, and walls are downward and can be walked on, or move the world so that the user appears to be going faster or in the other direction. This normally affects the user themselves only, but can work on others, or everything else. Long Distance Activity: The ability to do actions, tasks, attacks or moves as the user covers long distance over a single or few actions, step, jump, slide, etc., usually at high speeds . For example, the user could use wrestling to grab an opponent, do a suplex in one jump, travel from, say, New York to London in that jump and slam their opponent down in one use of the move, or the user can go from Los Angles to Kansas City in one belly slide, or go from Paris to Tokyo in one handspring, all in the same amount of time it takes to do one suplex, belly slide or handspring, plus more. The user, if capable, can change directions more than once while doing this, all while still doing actions, moves and such in one go. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:23, July 24, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 01:01, July 25, 2019 (UTC) I am not adding Behemoth on my opinion but by facts. Diablo is a joke compared to Behemoth. Behemoth is an invincible demon whom only an Omnipotent being alone and not even the rest of the creation combined can slay which includes the mightiest angels and Satan himself. The recent record show that behemoth is a demon hence why he was added recently. Also, claiming ownership of a page is against fandom rules which is what RnR has been doing. Nekron2 (talk) 11:53, August 1, 2019 (UTC) And how is adding a better user to the main pic my benefit? The wikipidiea page literally states that only God can slay Behemoth which means he is way above Diablo- https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Behemoth Also, I did add Diablo to the galllery for your information.Nekron2 (talk) 11:59, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Seriously? I have payed all Diablo games and it has never been once stated that he can only be defeated by an Omnipotent being. Behemoth on the other hand has been in the book of Job and only by recent record, he is considered to be a demon. Can you sent me the link as to where it was stated that even if a newer, better user comes, that Diablo will always stay as the main pic?Nekron2 (talk) 12:05, August 1, 2019 (UTC) no one with the exception of RnR in the "community" seems to have a problem with this. I don't know why even links that prove Behemoth is a better user doesn't seem to get through you. Nekron2 (talk) 12:16, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Btw, Imouto, thanks for your input. Sorry for you get involved in all this hoo-ha.RnR (talk) 12:24, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Since, the issue has now resolved, can you unlock the page, I will just add Behemoth to the galleryNekron2 (talk) 13:45, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Btw, I have favor to ask. Not that the whole fiasco has been taken care of, is it possible that you can delete the entirety of the argument from the page?RnR (talk) 19:16, August 1, 2019 (UTC) I too would want this whole argument to be deleted as it seems that in our anger, we both lashed at each other too much.Nekron2 (talk) 19:50, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Say, Inouto-tan, how are these? Continuous Activity: The ability to continue doing actions, attacks and movements endlessly without stopping. Negative Mass Defiance: The ability to defy negative mass, like in Negative Mass Body. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 01:27, August 6, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 02:06, August 6, 2019 (UTC) Hey there, how are these? Unconstrained Rotation: The ability to have unlimited rotation capabilities, from twists to flips to cartwheels, etc., changing them as much as the user wants to. Perfect Activity: The ability to perform actions, moves and attacks in a perfect way, meaning the user can move or act with their body or body parts in a perfect line or angle/curve, and nothing jounces, jerks, bumps while doing it. If attacked, the user will not react, and if they do, they will act or move in a way that looks perfect and smooth. The user's body motions are also unresisted, meaning the user can effectively defy inertia, friction, gravity, etc. They can perfectly move or act at high speeds, and even their accelerations or changes in what they are doing are perfect. They can be unaffected by outside forces, though they would still take damage from attacks. EDIT: One more idea: Multiversal Interaction: The ability to interact with anyone and anything, people and objects from other universes. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 21:06, August 12, 2019 (UTC)